Unwanted
by Roxas-XIII-VIII
Summary: On his way back home, Cloud gets an unfriendly visit from his arch nemesis. But he has a surprising accomplice. SephirothxZackxCloud. Contains hard yaoi.
1. Penetration

Authors Note:: I AM ALIIIVEEE. But lol. This isn't my previous fic. xD;;; -headdesk- I'm sorry! The AkuRoku one just sucked so much. T-T;; So yeah. If you're looking for smut with 'cock' and stuff in it, turn back. I haaaate that word and stoofs like this. This is all the 'member' and 'shaft' crap. xD;; I'm just weird. c: Enjoy? D:

Ps. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY. .... I wish I did. Then Zack would be ALIVE. |:≤

It was late. Fairly close to midnight and Cloud had been out a little too long, simply walking about the town. The only way to get back to his home was to walk down the longest and darkest alley way he had ever known. As he made his way down the cold, damp streets of the alley, he was confronted. But by whom? He was quickly knocked out from a beat to the neck and was out cold for several minutes. After the blonde had awoken, he noticed he was bound, and no longer in the alley. He was back at his home, his arms tied tightly behind his back.

He was confused. He couldn't have been kidnapped for he was in his own home. So who could have done this? The lights were dimmed and he could hear heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom. His heart raced and he scooted himself upwards, pushing against the backboard of his bed. The person who those particular footsteps belonged to finally entered the room. Long flowing silver hair, cat-like eyes that could pierce through your soul. And the intimidating appearance... of a monster. "Hello there, Cloud." the man spoke, his deep voice resonating all through out the room as he closed in on the younger male, hovering over him.

"S-sephiroth..." Cloud spoke quietly, his voice quivering in fear. Either Sephiroth was here to kill him, or... do other unimaginable acts. "Why did you bound my hands together?" he asked him, fear filling his voice. The fear is exactly what got Sephiroth so excited. He gave an evil smirk and lifted Cloud's chin with his gloved hand. "So you can't get away easily when we take you." the silver haired man simply replied, a hint of madness and lust in his voice.

_We...?_

"What do you mean... 'we'?" he questioned again, the fear rising. Of course, Sephiroth was quickly expecting this answer. His smirk grew as he pulled away from Cloud, straddling himself over top of him. "You didn't think I was going to do this all by myself did you?" Sephiroth gave no time for Cloud to answer him. And right on cue, another man walked into the room the same evil smirk wide across his face. "Sephiroth and I... Cloud." the man said with a childish lust in his voice.

"Zack!?" the blonde shouted out, his mind flustered. _Zack would never do something like this... Never!_ But he was wrong. What Cloud didn't realize is that Zack had always wanted to do this. Especially after Sephiroth told him his ever-so-evil plan a few weeks back. The raven haired man sauntered his way over to Cloud, taking hold of his chin, just as Sephiroth did a while ago. "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Cloud." he spoke to him, trailing his middle finger up the male's throat and to chin where he gently placed his lips to his as Sephiroth began to slide his hand up Cloud's shirt, running his finger tips all across the blonde's torso.

Cloud certainly didn't want this to happen. Not after he had been out all day either. He squirmed slightly as Sephiroth's fingers aroused him and Zack forced his tongue into his mouth, running it over the blonde's. A small muffled whimper of sorts pushed it's way through his throat and into the air, floating into Zack's ear. A chill of pleasure was immediately sent down his spine and he began to roughly kiss the younger soul beneath him. "Zack. Do you want me to start?" Sephiroth asked him in a lustful tone. Nodding slightly within the rough kiss, Zack sent out his own sound in response to Sephiroth.

And so it began. The silver haired man began to slowly undo Cloud's trousers, slipping his hand in, and rubbing it over the blonde's still clothed member. Out of instinct, Cloud quickly pulled away from Zack's kiss and moaned out loudly as he was violated ever so lightly. "Stop!" he cried out, his face flushed with fear... And possibly pleasure. Did Sephiroth listen? Of course he didn't. Stopping only for a brief moment, he moved away from Cloud, carefully and successfully removing his trousers, along with his boxers.

Cloud now wanted this all to disappear. He had no idea the previous actions would resort to this. He tightly closed his legs together, just as Sephiroth attempted to straddle him once more. Being slightly irritated with the boy, the silver haired man spread Cloud's legs apart and took firm hold of his member, stroking it in a slow, unbearable pace. The blonde gasped. Moaned. And shook. He tried to suppress his voice, but Zack insisted on him to let it out. "Let your voice out, Cloud. Only _we_ will hear you..." Cloud couldn't stand to hear Zack's voice filled with lust and pleasure. He shuttered at his voice, but continued his small, muffled moans. The raven haired man along with the other male were not pleased. Lightly nodding his head, Zack motioned for Sephiroth to 'enter' Cloud with a light force.

Noting his gesture, Sephiroth continued to stroke the blonde, but also entered one of his fingers into his entrance. A throaty moan was finally let out of Cloud's throat, as the silver haired man's leather covered digit was pushed inside of him. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good. "There you go. See? It's not that hard to like this." Zack quietly spoke into Cloud's ear, nibbling on it afterwords.

"Please... s-stop it..." the younger male begged. Sephiroth nor Zack stopped their actions, but increased them. The pace of Sephiroth's strokes quickened as he began to thrust his one finger in and out of Cloud. "Why should we stop if-" the silver haired man started as he pushed two more fingers into the blonde, carefully stretching him out. "-You're already so wet and hard?" he asked him, slightly quickening his pace with the strokes and thrusts. Cloud's moan soon turned into a cry of pleasure as he released only the smallest bit of come he could without it going everywhere.

Sephiroth immediately stopped his strokes and his thrusts. "Who said you could come, Cloud?" he asked him in a slightly angered tone. "W-wha-?" Cloud attempted to ask, but was only cut off by Sephiroth's mouth engulfing his member. "Ahh! N-no! Stop!" he cried out, gripping at the sheets behind him. Or at least, trying to. Zack by then was unzipping his knitted shirt, and sliding it off of his shoulders, only to kiss his body to the fullest. "He told you why we aren't going to stop. You _do_ enjoy this. Whether you admit it or not." Zack murmured as he trailed kissed all along the blonde's neck.

Sephiroth began to harshly suck on Cloud's swollen shaft as his tongue massaged the underside, rubbing against the sensitive vein that ran under it. Cloud had already came a small bit before and it certainly wouldn't take long now. The silver haired man then continued his thrusts into the blonde with his fingers, moving them around to stretch his inner walls. The sensation was just far too great for the blonde to handle. His member throbbed within Sephiroth's mouth and his moans projected well across the room. A few mere moments had passed and Cloud's climax was almost seconds away. "I-I'm coming!" he cried, only to be scolded slight by Sephiroth lightly biting the tip of his member.

"Cloud. You can't come until Sephiroth gives the okay." Zack said, climbing his way onto the bed and undoing his pants, letting his own erect member out. "Now while you wait, you should... entertain me." he followed with the most lustful smirk Cloud had ever seen.

He didn't want to. But did he have a choice? No. He bent his head to the side and forward as he slipped Zack's shaft into his mouth, tears filling the corners of his eyes. As Sephiroth continued to suck on Cloud's member, he smirked within it and slowed down, teasing the blonde. The blonde whimpered as he was forced into sucking harder on Zack by the raven haired man's hand pulling back on the younger male's head, taking him in almost all the way. As a way of showing Cloud was able to come finally, Sephiroth quickened his pace again, thrusting his fingers faster.

Cloud knew he wasn't going to hold back. As hard as he could, he released into Sephiroth's mouth, at almost the same time Zack came into Cloud's mouth. That's something he knew he would never want to happen again. He pulled away quickly, wanting to spit the white fluid out, but Zack took him by the chin and locked eyes with him.

"You have to swallow it, Cloud. If you don't, the sex will be even more painful than it should be." Zack smirked and watched the boy. Cloud shut his eyes tightly as he slowly downed the liquid, coughing straight afterwords. The taste was sweet, but also salty. After seeing the come had vanished from the boy's mouth. Zack smiled with a chuckle as rested against the wall the bed was next to. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud's shaft and swallowed, smirking afterwords and removing his fingers. "Looks like you're ready, Cloud..." the silver haired man said with a dark chuckle. He disposed of his clothing, as did Zack and soon they both were completely nude.

Sephiroth lifted Cloud's legs above his shoulders and locked eyes with him. Zack also moved himself so that Cloud's small portion of his upper body was resting on the raven haired man's lap. Sephiroth then violently pushed himself inside of Cloud, releasing a small groan of pleasure.

Cloud screamed. Pain was surging through his body and those tears that had built up, fell from his face. "Stop!!" He shouted, digging his head back into Zack's unclothed lap. The silver haired man ignored Cloud and began to continuously slam into him without mercy. Oh how Cloud hated this. Right now he would easily trade this for being stabbed through the stomach. As Sephiroth's thrusts became more violent, Cloud began to cry out with each thrust made, his breathing becoming choppy.

Zack felt sort of left out, just sitting there. So he took hold of the blonde's shaft and began to stroke him in time with Sephiroth's thrusts. Cloud could hardly stand this. He cried and pleaded for them to stop, but it just encouraged them to quicken the pace. Sephiroth began to moan deeply with his thrusts as he lightly batted the raven haired man's hand away from the boy's shaft, and tugged up on Cloud's hair, pulling him up to his face. "Scream, Cloud. I want you to beg and cry out our names until your throat bleeds." the man said with a smirk.

A chill of pleasure and fear was sent crawling down Cloud's spine as yanked himself downward, lightly saying Sephiroth's name, hoping not to be heard. "Se-sephiroth..." he whimpered out. Both Zack and the silver haired man were not pleased. Angered with the boy, Sephiroth slammed into him once again but with more force than before and Zack took firm hold of Cloud's shaft again, pumping him violently. "Louder!" Sephiroth growled, giving another hard thrust.

"Sephiroth!!" Cloud forcedly cried, his moaned getting louder and hoarse. The minutes that had passed seemed like hours, and the blonde thought this would never end. Soon, he felt himself approach his release. "I'm.. Coming!!" but just as he was about to, Zack clamped his hand down on his member, smirking down at the boy as he closed in on his ear. "Like it was before. You can't come until Sephiroth here says so. And that, will most likely when he releases into you." he said, the lust filling his voice.

_In me?! W-why?!_ The urge to release was just far too great to hold back. It was painful, and slightly annoying, but Cloud held it and continued his moans and cries. Several seconds later, Zack was stroking the boy once more as Sephiroth groaned, giving a few more powerful thrusts before releasing hard into the blonde, filling him with a hard, hot burst. The raven haired man squeezed Cloud's shaft a bit to tell him he was allowed to come at last.

As soon as Sephiroth came, Cloud shouted and released as well, the come dripping down on Zack's hand as it slowed down and pulled away, reaching towards the blonde's mouth. The pushed his fingers in, forcing the boy to taste his own fluid. Cloud tried to pull away, but Zack held his chin as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He had no choice. The blonde began to lick at Zack's fingers, removing any trace of come that he found.

Sephiroth lowered Cloud's legs and pulled out of him, hovering the boy as he caught his breath. "Since you obeyed us so well, we'll let you rest." He said with a smirk. Cloud looked up at him as Zack's fingers were removed. "S-so then... you're done..?" he asked him hesitantly. A laugh. The silver haired man was so amused by how naive and oblivious Cloud was. "No, Cloud. Zack needs a turn too you know." he said as he lifted the boy's chin and locked eyes with him.

"We have only just begun..."


	2. Vanilla

Authors Note:: Uh... Hope you liked the first chapter? This is shorter. xD;; Finished it just this morning lulz. You don't have to review but it'd be nice for some feed back. :3

Ps. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY. .... I wish I did. Then Zack would be ALIVE. |:≤

"Please... why are you two doing this?" Cloud questioned both of the men before them. His wrists were now chafed and almost to the point of bleeding from his struggles. Sephiroth chuckled at the boy's question and set his forehead against his. "Because we can." he answered simply. Cloud groaned at the frustration of this all and slammed his head into Zack's lap. He felt the man's member against his head and flinched, sitting up again to try and get away from the feeling.

The raven haired man laughed a bit as he spun Cloud around so that he was nearly inches from his face. "We're going to cut your rest short." he said to him, a smirk wide across his face. Zack then nodded up at Sephiroth, and within seconds, they had completely switched their positions, the raven haired man position right behind Cloud, grasping lightly at his hips as Sephiroth had firm hold of the boy's hair. "You ready to go again?" he asked him, lust filling his voice.

Cloud shook his head a bit, but then thought of something. He pulled back from Sephiroth and turned his head towards Zack, motioning for him to come closer. He obeyed out of curiosity and leaned his ear towards Cloud. "Zack... You're my _best_ friend. Please... don't be rough on me like Sephiroth was." the blonde begged him, those small tears dripping down his face. Zack smiled a bit and nodded before sliding back, rubbing his member around Cloud's entrance, teasing him in an unpleasant manor.

A few more moments passed before Sephiroth smirked and slammed Cloud's head over his member. Cloud moaned in pain as the tip of the man's head violently rubbed against the back of his throat. Sephiroth continuously pushed and pulled his head up and down for a few song moments before giving Cloud control. "Do it... slowly. Tease me." the man commanded, leaning back before giving Zack the okay to enter him.

Zack slid his way into Cloud slowly as he took hold of his member and began to stroke him along with steady, slow thrusts. The blonde was feeling pain and excruciating pleasure and he just wanted to cry out as loudly as he could. His moans were muffled by Sephiroth's 9 inch shaft deep within his mouth, and he sucked on it as teasingly as possible. He slid his tongue along the bottom before lightly nipping at the tip as he slid back down, moaning along the way. "You're enjoying this, Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned him, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Without hesitation, the boy nodded. An answer that both of the men were pleased to see. Continuing the teasing as Zack's thrusts quickened, Sephiroth came hard into Cloud's mouth without warning. Once again, that disgusting taste was in his mouth, and since it was Sephiroth... he knew he had to swallow it.

"Cloud..." the silver haired man said as he took the boy by the chin, smirking down at him, his eyes flashing with pleasure. "Swallow it. Or else Zack will have to penetrate you just as much as I did." Cloud flinched a bit as he down the liquid, gagging afterward. Though he soon began to cry out in pleasure from Zack's thrusts. He wanted Zack, but not like this. "Z-zack!!" he cried out as he moaned loudly afterwards.

Both of the men were simply shocked. The raven haired man smirked as he pounded deeply into the boy, moaning out Cloud's name as he did so. Sephiroth gave a chuckle as he lifted Cloud's chin and gazed into his eyes. "We're going to spice things up a bit." he said with a smirk before swiftly moving under him in the sixty-nine position. Cloud was very familiar with this and he knew exactly what would happened. Just as Sephiroth engulfed the boy's shaft, he pushed him downward on the man's member, forcing him to deep throat him. The blonde's gag reflex kicked in and he immediately coughed, pulling away slightly, the hardened member slipping out from the back of his throat.

Zack's thrusts were more forceful now and Sephiroth sucked on Cloud's member as hard her could, making the boy moan as loudly as he could with a 'full mouth'. It wasn't long until Zack was soon panting in pleasure just before he released into the blonde in short, hot bursts. Cloud clenched his eyes shut as he released as well into Sephiroth's mouth. Though he was to be scolded for it later. The silver haired man pulled away, swallowing the come and sliding out from underneath the boy, forcing his member out of his mouth. "Cloud." He spoke angered and sternly as he lifted the boy up and locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" he cried out, hoping he wouldn't be severely punished. Zack pulled out of him and turned him around, placing him in Sephiroth's lap. "You've held it before, and you know you're not allowed to release until we say so." Zack said to him as he crawled up to him, taking his member in hand.

Cloud tilted his head back and let out a small moan, then tried to hold back the pleasure. Sephiroth smirked a bit seeing how the boy enjoyed it so much, and lifted him up, placing him back down, only so that his member slowly slid into him. The blonde then cried out as Zack began to stroke him at a fast and unbearable pace. "This here Cloud, is your punishment. Doesn't seem like it, but it will in just a second..."

A few moments went by and Cloud was just about to explode. "I-I'm coming!!" he cried out. But just as he did, Zack stopped his strokes and Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud, keeping him in the air. "You're not allowed to come unless you beg for it. You also can't come until you beg... for _us._" Sephiroth said in an evil lust filled voice. The boy held it in of course as the actions continued. The few 15 seconds that had passed seemed like an eternity, but Cloud finally gave in. "L-let me c-come..." he gasped out, his shaft feeling like it would bust at anytime. Sephiroth smirked and moved closer to the boy's ear. "What's that? You'll have to speak up." he said with a hard thrust into him as Zack's strokes sped up.

"... Let me come!" the blonde cried out continuously, only praying to Gaia they would let him. "We will, Cloud. But first... what do you want us to do to you to _let_ you come?" Sephiroth mumbled into his ear as Zack pulled away from his strokes, leaning back a bit. Cloud thought for a moment before thinking up those two words he thought he'd never have to say in his life.

Sephiroth asked him again as he continuously pounded into him. "F-fuck me!!" Cloud finally called out, followed by a deep moan, saying it over and over again. Both of the men were pleased and the silver haired one pulled out of Cloud, flipping him on his back before slamming into him once more, as hard and fast as he could possibly go. Since Zack had already had his turn, he moved to Cloud's lips and began to kiss him with great force as more thrusts were delivered and Sephiroth stroked the boy in time with his thrusts. "Fuck me, Sephiroth!"

That was it. The silver haired man shuddered in pleasure, hearing his name being called out like that. More violent than the last time, he slammed into him the head of his member rubbing against the boy's prostate. Giving Cloud the okay, Sephiroth released as much as he possibly could into him, just as the boy came as well. Both of them, including Zack were absolutely worn out.

After the moments of resting past, and they were cleaned up, Cloud still nude and a little 'messy', Zack and Sephiroth walked towards the door of the boy's bedroom before one of them turning around.

"We'll be seeing you again, Cloud." Sephiroth purred quietly with a smirk before turning and slamming the door behind him.

D: I probably won't make a sequel... it'll just end up being the same thing. x'D;;

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
